


crimson and clover

by 16_starz



Series: underground fashion label [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Assistant Black Star, Banter, Confessions, F/M, Fashion Designer Crona, Fashion Designer Soul, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jealousy, Makeup Artist Liz, Matchmaking, Model Maka, Model Tsubaki, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OR IS IT, Pattern Designer Patty, Petty Soul, Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Supplier Kid, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_starz/pseuds/16_starz
Summary: It all began because Black Star had ruined one of Maka's books. Now she's involved in the fashion empire.What a crazy turn of events.—☆—Official story for the Fashion Designer AU, created by 16_starz and EmsYQ!
Relationships: Black Star & Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Death the Kid & Liz Thompson & Patty Thompson, Liz Thompson & Patty Thompson, Maka Albarn & Black Star, Maka Albarn & Crona, Maka Albarn & Death the Kid, Maka Albarn & Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Maka Albarn & Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans, Nakatsukasa Tsubaki/Liz Thompson, Soul Eater Evans & Black Star, Soul Eater Evans & Liz Thompson, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe & Shinigami-sama | Lord Death
Series: underground fashion label [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765378
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. With Love by HARBOUR

**Author's Note:**

> [EmsYQ and i have SEVERE soma brainrot lmaooo]
> 
> anyway hello! welcome to yet ANOTHER story! i have too many ideas and i need to crank them out of my system before i lose my shit.
> 
> this is going to be a collaboration between EmsYQ and i, since we created this AU in our discord dms together. [as said, we have severe soma brainrot.] it's not the only premise of the story though!
> 
> anyway, please enjoy!

"Black Star! What the hell?!" Maka yelled at her friend, holding onto one of her many books. It was soaking wet, water still dripping from the many pages. She had to put a towel on her kitchen countertop to just place it there. So this is what happens when she lent Black Star her books? "This was so expensive, and you ruined it!"

"Hey, chill out, Maka!" His booming voice defended, "you shouldn't have put it there, but I can totally buy you a new book!" Black Star laughed, his hands on his hips and a toothy grin on his face. Maka raised an eyebrow at her friend and crossed her arms.

"Can you, really?" She asked, a petty tone lacing her voice, "because last time I checked, you say that you're always broke." Maka smirked as she watched Black Star's expression drop.

"HEY!! That's such a low blow, Maka!"

"Don't shoot the messenger. Just reminding you of what you said."

The blue haired male scoffed, crossing his arms. "Y'know what? Fine! I'll raise money to get you that new book! But when I'm done, you owe me back!"

"Are you sure you'll even remember that deal when you actually have the book?" She asked, watching Black Star as he turned away angrily then flipped her off. It was only for a second, but a flip off is a flip off.

"I'm SO sure, Maka! And you know what?" He started, "I'm so sure that as your god, I can get this book, and I'll buy it in two weeks!" Black declared, his hands slamming on the counter.

"But I'm CHOOSING to do this, so you're gonna have to owe me one!" Black Star screeched as he ran out the door, leaving Maka with her wet book in her apartment. She sighed to herself, opening and looking at the water stained pages as the ink ran. She attempted to dry and read what she could to pass the time. 

Days went by and there was no sign of Black Star. Maka had gone through her daily routine of wake up, eat, eye the ruined book, work, and sleep. She was constantly checking her phone for some sort of message from him, saying that he was backing out, or he needed more time. Hell, she wouldn't mind if he sent a cursed image to her! It's peculiar for Black Star to not announce what he's doing.

About a week or so had passed when Maka was stuck in thought. 'Maybe I'm overthinking this,' she told herself, rubbing her temples with her hands, 'I'll just tell him to call it off since my paycheck is coming soon,' her hands left her head as they reached for her phone. Maka started to draft her text, not knowing if she wanted to sound triumphant or desperate. When she was ready to press send, she got a call from Black Star. She hesitated, letting it ring for a second before picking it up. She didn't want to look like she was waiting.

The first thing she heard was the booming voice of Black Star, scaring the life out of her. She didn't expect him to be screaming. "MAKA!" He said after taking a breath from his scream. "Your lovely GOD has come to deliver his gift to you!" Black Star basically sang as he talked to her. "Be grateful! I worked SO very hard for my dear follower. Meet me at the park in five. And if you're late..." Maka had slid her shoes on, knowing where this was heading.

"You owe me AGAIN!" Then the line went dead. Maka couldn't even manage to get a word in before he left to his own world. She sighed, feeling defeated. The park was a 10 minute walk… but she was up for the challenge.

She sprinted out the door, not wanting to have to deal with Black Star's obnoxious mind games. She also didn’t want to owe anything to Black Star because last time she did, she was stuck doing a four page essay. She ran faster and faster, her pride filling her and telling her to beat the five minute timer running in her head. 

She made it to their meeting place in the park, but was met with a white haired man. She pulled out her phone, which had a timer on it, and looked around for her friend. 

“If you’re the one looking for Black Star, he ran back to get something,” the stranger said. Maka turned and faced the male. She had an odd feeling in her gut as if something was about to happen. She gave him a nod as they sat there in the awkward silence. Looking back at her phone, about 8 minutes had passed since their call, making Black Star the late one. 

“Ehem… uh, I guess I’ll introduce myself.” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Maka watched as his sharp red eyes met hers. “I think I’m the reason Black Star ruined your book, so first of all, I’m sorry. Second of all—”

“He did it on purpose?” Maka could feel the rage growing in her system as the seconds ticked by. When she got her hands on him, oh the things she was going to do...

“Anyway, second of all—” He tried again, but was interrupted by Black Star. 

“HAHA, YOUR GOD IS HERE!” He cried as he struck a pose. Maka instantly ran up and kicked the poor blue haired boy in his jewels. Black Star let out a strangled noise of pure pain, and the white-haired stranger sucked in a breath behind Maka's back.

“YOU!” Maka fumed, “FIRST! What type of delivery is it when I'M the one going to get it? SECOND! It was on purpose?! THIRD! You’re late! So now you owe ME!” She yelled as Black Star was hunched over on the floor. He held up a finger to tell Maka to wait but then flipped her off, earning another kick. The other just watched from a distance, wondering why they even stayed friends if this is how they are within the first few seconds of meeting each other.

After recovering, Black Star stood up and gave a laugh. “You really thought that could kill me?” He gave another pose as Maka grew angry again. “You should see how Soul and I fight over the last pizza roll,” Black Star started on another adventure story over the last pizza roll as Soul walked over to Maka. 

“I’m Soul, and I’m gonna guess you’re Maka?” Soul stuck his hand out, presumably for her to shake it. The blonde turned on the heels of her tennis shoes, and she shook Soul's hand. It felt calloused and rough, but it was warming.

“Yeah, Maka Albarn.” Their hands dropped as Black Star continued his story. Maka cut in, “Now give me my book! You owe me because you’re late," She crossed her arms as Black Star gave her a dead stare. He was sending her the ‘you’re ruining my groove’ look as her foot started tapping. 

“We never shook on it."

“BLACK STAR, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU—”

“I HAVE IT! ...BUT IT’S NOT HERE!!” Black Star’s hands were raised as Maka pointed her finger in his face. 

“Dude...didn’t you just have it?” Soul asked, arching an eyebrow. Why was he even here? Watching the two of them argue could provide him endless entertainment, but he had work to do.

“I put it in the studio, so MAKA CAN GO AND SEE IT!” Black Star patted himself on the back but Soul’s soul left his body. It had been a mess there! And wasn’t Maka the model Black Star said was available? Soul watched as the girl gave Black Star a well deserved beating. She was small...and had no sex appeal...and probably no experience. They were a model down, but were they willing to train someone new? 

He shook his head. 'Nah, don't think that, man. The label's all about body positivity; not cool, Soul.'

“Just hurry up and give me my book!” Maka wailed as Black Star made a bee-line away from her. She was tired of being pulled around by stupid excuses and just wanted to sit and read her long awaited book. Black Star shook his head as his friend grew tired and pissy. “FINE! Take me to this studio or whatever. I just want my book...” Soul caught Black Star, forcing the smaller man to face his fear. 

“If this is our new model…of course she’ll need to come to the studio,” Soul threw one hand over Black Star’s shoulder, asking for another hand shake to seal their contract. “Welcome to the team Maka.”


	2. Phase Three: ????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase Four: Profit
> 
> —☆—
> 
> Maka comes to Soul and Black Star's apartment, in hopes of retrieving her book. It doesn't go exactly as planned.

The walk to the apartment wasn't too bad, well except for Maka. Black Star had been dragging her along the way the entire time. The group all got to know each other; more specifically, Soul was doing all the explaining while Maka asked questions. “Wait, who said I was joining your… whatever?”

“Black Star.”

“And why should I help you guys?”

“I can show you our plans when we reach the apart– studio.”

“It’s just a basic apartment?”

“No, it’s our studio.”

This went on for a long while, but Soul didn’t mind as he was basically explaining her job to her. He scratched ‘interview’ off his mental bucket list. Soul opened the doors to the building as Maka was dragged in. The apartment door looked normal, but honestly, Maka was afraid to see what was behind it. 

And boy, being afraid was an understatement.

All sorts of fabrics littered the floor, crumpled balls of paper were all sitting by the trash can, looking as if the person was trying to throw them into the bin from afar. But that was only the beginning.

The deeper the three went into the apartment, the worse it got. Soul pointed to what Maka assumed was a sofa as Black Star left behind some rolls of fabric. She glanced at the sofa, then at Soul. She proceeded to clear a spot on the floor for her to sit. "Sorry, but I don't trust that sofa," she commented. Maka could almost smell the rotting hidden pizza rolls and chicken oil tucked away in its sad, old, crusty folds. (Based on that evidence, Maka could point the finger that it was Black Star's doing.)

Soul rolled his eyes, yet shrugged. "Fair enough, I guess." He looked around, then handed Maka a 5-Hour-Energy. “Sorry, Black Star just went to the kitchen and I don't want to be caught up in his… ‘cooking,’ today.” he used air quotations around cooking. Maka took the drink, but didn’t open it and looked around the cluttered room. 

The pungent scent of smoke suddenly filled Maka's nostrils, and she looked up and found the smoke detector… That was open and battery-less. Soul downed his small bottle as Black Star entered with some bag that was emitting smoke. 

It was microwavable popcorn. 'Oh my Death, I already hate it here.' In all her years of knowing Black Star, she never knew he couldn’t make microwavable popcorn. Black Star took a seat on a pile of things Maka couldn’t explain as he started up a cheap-looking laptop. 

“Power up bro, get the show on the road,” Soul said as his arms folded behind his head and he leaned back. The only clean wall was soon lit up by some projector placed somewhere in the room. “Here’s the plan, Naka,” Soul cleared his throat as Black Star became the hype man. 

“It’s Maka," she quickly corrected watching as the white haired demon/designer furrowed his eyebrows.

“Sure Baka, uh… Star, start the slide show,” Soul gave the command as the sad, empty, and basic slide show was put into present mode. The background of the slide was white with bulky black words spelling ‘Project: G.R.G.F.: Get Rich, Get Famous’ in what looked like the basic Arial font. This was the breaking moment that made Maka realize she couldn’t escape the hell she fell into. 

"Bro look," Soul gasped suddenly, "I found it.” he reached and pulled out a laser pointer from what seemed like thin air, testing it out on the wall. “Okay dude, two clicks means next slide,” as Soul then clicked twice, moving them into the basic ‘was just made before we left’ slideshow. 

“Phase one, Maka, the most important one.” Soul used his laser pointer to circle the word ‘one’ as Maka slouched over, waiting for an explanation. “We design clothes and get models.” Soul clicked the laser pointer, moving them to the next slide.

‘That was it?’ Maka asked herself as her palm flew to her forehead. She wanted to stand and run away, but her book was lost in this fabric cluster, and Maka would never find it without Black Star’s help.

“Phase two,” Soul started up again as Black Star grunted his approval in the back. “Actually make the clothes,” Soul spoke as if it was the most logical way to make money and get big. 

“Why don't you just get a normal job and–” Maka’s actually good idea was cut short.

“PHASE THREE,” Soul spit out, hearing that conversation far too many times. “EHHHH??” Soul exclaimed as his laser pointer circled the four question marks on the wall.

Maka drew out a sigh. "What is this supposed to mean?" She asked, and Black Star shrugged from the back.

"Dunno, but it's irrelevant now!" Soul swept his worries to the side, and gave the signal to move to the next slide. He eyed Maka, which caught her attention, as he stood up and walked over to her. His hands now on her shoulders, slowly shaking her. “PHASE FOUR, MAKA,” He shook her harder. “COLD HARD CASH, MONEY, PROFIT, WE WILL BE RICH!!!”

“RICH!” Black Star chimed in as the two started to chant the words "RICH AND FAMOUS!" and linked arms to dance like idiots. Maka sat in silence. She did NOT want to be a part of this, and that included whatever this was. She stood suddenly, surprising the dancing duo, then bolted for the door. ‘FUCK THE BOOK!’ she screamed to herself mentally as she attempted to leave, only to have Black Star grab her waist. How he was so fast over all the clutter, she will never know.

She let out a squeal, trying to worm her way out of Black Star's hands. "Let me go, Black Star!!" She hissed, trying to pull away. The harder she struggled, the tighter Black Star’s grip became. 

"Maka, we really need you!" He argued, taking the beating of Maka's fists against his chest. "C'mon, please?" He whined, attempting to give his best cry. “Do it for a month!! Just for a little bit!! Then we will never talk about it again!!” Maka stopped struggling as she gave Soul a ‘you gotta be fucking kidding me’ look. He avoided the glare shot in his direction, and attempted to look preoccupied with whatever was outside the window.

A harsh sigh emitted from the blond girl as she fell limp, and she nodded curtly. "Fine. But first, this entire apartment needs a renovation."

"It's a studio!" the boys yelped in unison; Black Star got off of Maka and Soul offered her a hand. Her face was down on the floor as the realization fully settled in. It felt as if she had just sold her soul away to a demon.

And all because Black Star actually got her the book she wanted. Speaking of… Maka’s arms suddenly pushed her body off the ground and faced Black Star. "Does this mean I can finally get my book?" Black Star reached into some pile and behind her and pulled out her book.

“We gotta shake on it first! Or I get to keep your stupid book forever!” Black Star gave a sly grin and extended his hand out. Maka sighed a sigh of torture for what felt like the thousandth time, and held her hand out. “So you’re gonna become our manager and model."

“Only if you clean this place up!” Maka corrected as Black Star shoved their hands together. 

“Haha… you corrected the wrong thing!!” Black Star handed the book to Maka and jumped in victory. “I never said for a month… WELCOME TO THE TEAM FOREVER!!!” Soul and Black Star danced in a circle. “WHOS THE STUPID ONE NOW??” The dumb duo pumped their hands in the air. Maka stood there, only dumbfounded.

'What...what the hell did I do?' She wailed in her mind. "Uh, actua–"

“AH! NO TAKE BACKS!” Soul yelled for safe measures, interrupting Maka. Oh no.


	3. Spring Cleaning in July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all clean the apartment out, Black Star has a rat, and Maka is Gordon Ramsay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's all about the yearning. just wait, yall.

Maka opened the probably hundredth garbage bag of the day. The process of cleaning the horrid apartment made Maka want to take a shower every other hour. She placed the bag at her feet as she swept the remainder of the loose fabric and string the boys discarded. So far, during the few days that they’ve all been cleaning, only the living room and hallways have been cleaned. Maka would NOT step one foot in that kitchen until she's seen them throw out all the… “food” that they had. 

She sighed to herself, wondering why she stayed to clean THEIR mess. Soul walked out of the kitchen with the last bag of whatever... “food” Black Star had conjugated as he rubbed his glove covered hands. 

“Maka, I’m sorry but this is exactly why he can’t cook or clean.” Soul pointed to Black Star, who was crying because he found his lost burrito that was months old. Ah yes, Maka remembers why.

She had gotten a call on Monday while at work. She picked up her work phone to hear the screams of Soul crying for help as Black Star “cleaned” the living room, causing a lamp and the projector to be broken.

She felt like she was trapped in an episode of Hoarders as she looked around the now clean living room. Maka faced the window, where the sofa was and remembered how surprised she was that there were no mice in the sofa. The nasty sofa indeed had moldy pizza rolls in it and had to be tossed, literally out the window, as was the small carpet on the hardwood floor. Maka and Soul headed towards the kitchen while Black Star shoved something in his pocket.

“Dude… you didn't just shove that burrito in your pocket, right?” Soul whined as Maka fought back the will to puke. Soul and she had been the power in this stage and zoomed by cleaning, but Black Star held them both down. 

“Nope!”

“Empty those pockets or I’ll do it for you,” it wasn’t a suggestion. Maka had crossed arms and started counting down. Soul gave the classic “ooooo," as if he were back in middle school and someone was called out to the principal's office.

“Now, Black Star!!” The blue haired man’s eyes darted to Soul who also crossed his arms and shook his head, disappointed. “FIVE...” 

“MAKA, IT ISN'T EVEN OLD!!"

“FOUR,” she started to tap her foot, irritation leaking in her tone.

“BUT-”

“THREE,” her foot entered the kitchen.

“OKAY!” Black Star cried as he threw the month old burrito into the bag Maka had brought over. Soul just chuckled to himself as he watched “Mama Maka” pull and tear down all of Black Star’s walls in mere seconds. 

“You’re disgusting.” Maka sneered, walking forward and further into the kitchen. She took a look around the kitchen, realizing how good the place first was. One bathroom, two bedrooms, a spacious living room, a small office space, and a large kitchen. If only Black Star wasn’t the one to rent it out. Maka walked around, deciding on what to clean first, and came to the fridge. She opened it to check and yes, it was empty. Stained, but empty nonetheless. 

She moved to the sink that was half full of dishes. If the stench she was smelling wasn’t in the kitchen, where was it coming from? “If that smell isn’t from the kitchen…” She turned around and faced the two, looking like a commander yelling at new soldiers. “Then where’s it coming from?” Black Star looked to Soul, begging him not to snitch on him, but Soul himself had grown tired of the wretched smells reeking out from the smaller male’s room. 

“Care to take a guess?” Soul pointed down the hallway as Maka followed his finger. She could basically see the green animated smell reeking out of the hall. That monstrosity would have to wait another day… dear Death, Maka would never survive the other rooms. 

Maka put Soul to the task of stain clean up, (AKA clean the fridge as I asked you to do earlier,) and Black Star was to collect all the dishes (including the many in his pig-stye room) and wash them. Maka had given herself the task to clean the floors and wipe down the counters. She opened the cupboards and found many organized piles of plates, bowls, and cups. This was all Soul’s doing, she knew it. Her and Soul had gotten closer over the past few days while they tag-teamed to fight Black Star. The night went on as the kitchen was cleaned by the end of the day. 

Maka collected the many bags of trash as she fell into the habit of doing. Before she would leave, Soul, and rarely Black Star, would walk her to the door as they made their rounds of throwing out the trash before Maka left. The last bag was thrown out by Soul as they made their usual, casual talk. 

“Before you go, Maka, thanks again, and uh,” Soul paused before he pointed up to one of the windows of the apartment. “We don’t really use that office, so feel free to redo the entire room.” Maka nodded as they waved goodbye and she drove home. 

‘Refurbish the room, huh?’ she thought to herself. Her car was parked; she fumbled with her keys, then walked up the stairs. In her head, she mapped out what she knew about the apartment. A mini-map made in her head as she restyled the entire apartment for the better. Staying up, she made a sketch of what she needed to change and a list of what she needed to buy and fix. She went deep into the night and eventually fell asleep, only to wake up in the morning to her alarm.

Her day had been normal, until noon rolled around. She sat at her work desk as her phone rang once again. An unscheduled call can only be from so many people. Her shaky fingers went to the phone. What if it was the police? What if Black Star had tried and cooked again, burning down the apartment? Paranoia swarmed her system before she even picked up the phone. Maka brought it to her ear, breathing out a quiet "Hello?"

“IT’S A FUCKING RAT!!!” Soul yelled loud enough for the people around Maka’s desk to shoot her a concerned stare. Maka moved the phone away from her ear, saving her the pain for later. 

“What?” Maka asked, genuinely confused and concerned. 

“Soul, stooop, it’s not that serious!” a small yell came from the back as he tried to reason his actions.

“THIS MAN….HAD A WHOLE FUCKING RAT IN HIS ROOM. PLEASE—HURRY OVER HERE BEFORE I KILL HIM.” There were bags crunching as if Soul was running around. “IT'S EITHER ME, HIM, OR THE RAT. IF YOU DON'T COME ONE OF US WILL DIE!”

"My Death, you're being dramatic!"

“MAKA! When you get here just LOOK at it! It’s BIGGER THAN A CAT!”

"Chill out! I have a shift to manage!" She hissed, sighing afterwards. She looked at the clock and realized her lunch break was approaching. "Give me twenty minutes." Maka pinched the bridge of her nose, realizing she’d get no lunch today.

“PLEASE hurry, I’m suffering here. I can’t believe I’ve been living with two rats th-” Soul was cut off as Maka hung up, writing a post-it note to remind her as she returned to work. She attempted to get the image of a cat-sized rat out of her head as she typed away, finishing her work early and taking her lunch break. 

She drove directly to the apartment as she looked up to the window, afraid to see if the rat was indeed bigger than a cat. Suddenly, Soul ran up to the window and saw Maka and started mouthing ‘HELP ME’ He looked over his shoulder, then ran followed by some blue hair. She stepped out of her car after killing the ignition. The apartment’s front doors were forcefully opened. 

“Maka please…” Soul cried as he reached Maka. “He’s chasing me around with the rat…” Maka just laughed at him and headed inside to meet the monster herself. Soul followed behind and climbed the stairs; each step felt heavier than the last. The steps sounded louder than normal, or it was Maka's heart thumping in her ears. She reached the door and was tempted to knock, but the door was slammed open from another person. 

"HEY!! Why are you here?" Black Star asked, rat in hand. Maka looked down, and yep, that rat was huge.

"For that," she pointed at the...creature, in Black Star's hands, yet he was defensive. He stepped away from the door, almost hissing at her.

"NO!!! THIS IS MY SON, MAKA!" He placed the rat up to his face. “He has RIGHTS!”

“Black Star… Does the apartment even allow pets?” Maka placed one hand on her hip as Soul perked up behind her.

“Jesus is NOT a pet!! He’s my baby!!” Black Star started to stroke the rat’s fur. “... but yes we can have pets…” He finished.

“HA?” Soul placed his head on Maka’s shoulder. “THEY WHAT?” Black Star looked away, backing up into the apartment. “So you’re telling me I’ve lived apart from Oni for TWO MONTHS for no reason???” Maka and Soul walked into the apartment.”If I don’t beat you and feed you to your damn rat-”

“That’s what the burrito was for!” Black Star cut in, making Maka and Soul groan as they remembered.

“That’s horrible, I’m calling Peta,” Maka pulled her phone out as Black Star screamed.

“NO NO!! NO! IT’S OKAY!” As Maka walked further into the apartment, she made note of the fresh smell. No more stank. She had a bewildered look as she continued her stride down the hallway, fresh with Febreze. They either masked the smell or actually cleaned, and the last option would be...horrifying. 

She passed the bathroom and the office space, coming to a stop as she came face to face with two doors. One was Soul’s and one was Black Star’s. There was a fifty/fifty chance to find Black Star’s room to prove he cleaned, or didn’t clean. The boys were still arguing in the living room as she opened the door to her right, and found Soul’s room. 

It was actually nice and tidied with the exception of a sock or shirt on the floor. There were posters around the room and an old sewing machine was next to a desk. Seeing Soul having a clean room wasn’t the surprising thing, it was kind of expected, but the sewing machine was what caught her. They were seriously going to do this, so Maka seriously had to manage and model for them.

“Hey, uh privacy please,” Soul said as he reached over Maka’s arm and closed his door. “Black Star’s is on the other side, so we don’t have another broken window.” Soul opened Black Star’s door as she peeked inside. It was surprisingly clean for Black Star.

“Did he seriously clean this all up?” Maka walked in as Black Star ran over to brag.

“Yes, I did! And I did it godspeed!” He flexed his arms as Jesus the rat squeaked. “As your God, you should respect my son, Jesus, starting today!” Jesus jumped down and ran to the closet in Black Star’s room… scratching to open it. 

“I didn’t see you take out any trash…” Soul questioned Black Star’s bragging as he went to the rat and opened the closet, opening a sea of trash and old clothes. “Bingo” Soul smiled a wide grin and walked out the room. Maka face palmed as she should’ve seen this coming. 

“Black. Star.” Her arms crossed. “I’m missing lunch for THIS? I’m going to go find something to eat and you’re going to starve until you’ve cleaned this up!” She doesn’t even know where to begin with her anger, so she didn’t. She stormed off ignoring Black Star and stumbled into the kitchen, where she opened the fridge only to see around half a cabbage and some bacon. She could work with this.

“Ah, if you want we can go out and eat. This is your lunch right?” Soul asked as he poked his head in the fridge behind Maka. “Last night we just had some… cabbage soup. We had forgotten to buy anything and that's all that was still good,” Soul walked and grabbed his keys as Maka took the stuff out.

“No it’s okay, I’ll just whip up something really quick.” She looked around and found the cutting board and an acceptably sharp knife. “I’m only really cooking for two anyway,” a pan was found and taken out of one of the cabinets. Soul watched her as if she was a master chef. She sliced the bacon swiftly and put the pan on the now lit stove as she started cutting the cabbage. The cutting stopped as she looked up to see Soul watching her. "Am I going to be cooking for one instead?” Maka rolled her eyes. “Wanna help me out?” Soul walked over, wanting to try a real chef’s food.

“Don’t get mad when I cut wrong, I’m not a good cook, but I’m better than Black Star,” Soul took the knife that Maka handed him as she turned around to place the bacon into the pan, filling the room with the scent and sizzling of bacon. Soul started to cut the cabbage as Maka found a wooden spoon to stir the bacon. 

“You don’t have to be a good cook to cut… Unless you’re Black Star, who cuts anything and everything.” Her memory trailed off to the first time Black Star had scissors; she still has nightmares of it to this day. 

“Ah well as the cook in the house, who is no good at cooking, I make lots of mistakes,” He finishes chopping the cabbage; Maka turns around to place it into the pan, "because Black Star burns everything, I end up undercooking things” The last of the cabbage was added as Maka snickered. 

“Wow, you guys really rival each other, huh?” Maka stirred the cabbage in as Soul left to wash the cutting board and knife. Soul was glad she found it funny because, in reality, it wasn’t funny, just inedible. Eventually, Jesus the rat walked around the corner, followed by Black Star.

“Yo, Maka's the cook today?”

“Did you finish cleaning?” Maka snapped back with Black Star’s goal. The blue haired male just nodded yes, raising red flags. Black Star merely happened to wander in when the food was done and had happened to grab a serving and bolt off to his room before any questions could be asked. 

“I swear he never changes,” Maka sighed to herself as she grabbed a serving for herself, leaving the rest for Soul. They sat on the cold floor around the table as the sofa and old carpet were tossed. 

“This is better than I expected it to be,” Soul mumbled between bites. Between take out, fast food, and undercooked/burnt foods, this had been his most fulfilling meal yet. “You should teach me how to cook when we’re free.” 

“When the apartment is clean, maybe I’ll think of it.” Maka took a spoonful, remembering that the new furnishing she needed to buy. “If you pay with new furniture, I’ll be glad to teach you how to cook.” With a handshake sealing the deal, the unlikely duo finished their food as Maka’s extended lunch break was coming to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! i really do be disassociating doe  
> we'll have chapter four out in a week or two! we need to buy ourselves time for chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is done. now time to procrastinate for 700 years.


End file.
